Switching Time
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang anak pindahan dari Jepang dengan gayanya yang sangat culun dan tidak disukai oleh sekelilingnya namun ada satu hal yang disembunyikannya, sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya / Please RnR / Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M (untuk setiap adegan penyiksaannya)**

**Genre : CRIME & MISTERY *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Kalian saja yang menentukan ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka dengan warning diatas silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o Switching Time o0o ~**

**.**

Di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap dan kotor, tempatnya para hewan-hewan kotor tinggal. Mungkin jika di pikirkan tidak ada manusia yang akan mau berada di temapt tersebut. Namun, tidak bagi beberapa orang namja yang tengah menikmati penyiksaan yang di sajikan oleh seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah memandikan tangannya pada cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan bau anyir tercium di seluruh lorong tersebut.

**ZZSST**

"AKKHH" teriakan seorang namja tanpa baju dan kini kulitnya penuh dengan sayatan yang tengah diikat tangannya ke atas, menimbulkan dengung di sepanjang lorong.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, hyung" seru salah seorang dari penonton yang menyaksikannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Max" ucapan datar yang dikeluarkan dari namja cantik yang tengah memegan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Diarahkannya pisau tersebut ke arah namja yang tengah terikat dan aksinya pun dimulai.

**JLEB**

Ditusuknya pisau tersebut ke perut namja yang terikat membuat sebuah teriakan kesakitan yang sangat merdu bagi yang menyaksikannya. "Hmm sepertinya hal ini kurang mengingat apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Baiklah aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang lebih dari rasa sakitnya" ucap namja cantik yang tengah menusukkan pisau lipatnya itu dan kemudian memutar-mutar pisau tersebut asal-asalan, bermaksud mengaduk-aduk isi perut namja yang tengah berteriak kesakitan.

Teriakan kesakitan namja itu semakin kencang dan hal ini tidak disukai oleh salah satu penontonnya. "Hyung sudahlah aku benci dengan teriakannya"

"Tapi ini tanggung Xiah ~" rengek namja cantik yang tengah menikmati siksaan korbannya.

"Hyung"

Mendengar protesan dari salah satu penontonnya membuat namja cantik tersebut mencabut kembali pisaunya.

**ZZZSSSTT**

**PLUK**

Darah dan isi perut namja tersebut sedikit keluar, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah di pandang. "Kau tahu kali ini aku tidak akan menyiksamu lagi, berterima kasihlah pada Xiah" ucap namja cantik tersebut sambil sedikit memberikan senyumannya dan menjilat darah namja yang berada di pisau lipatnya.

"Bye .. Bye .. "

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya hari ini ada murid pindahan dari Jepang, Kajja masuk" ucapan songsaenim yang menyuruh namja di balik pintu kelasnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langkah kaki anak pindahan itu terdengar ke seluruh kelas.

Semua penghuni kelas itu awalnya hanya bisa diam saja karena penasaran dan kini berubah menjadi riuh oleh gelak tawa "HAHAHAHA"

"DIAM ! " teriakan Songsaenim mampu membuat semua murid di kelas tersebut terdiam dan kini perhatian songsaenim terarahkan kepada namja mungil disebelahnya dengan tatanan pakaian Nerd serta kacamata gede yang menutupi doe eyesnya. "Nah Jaejoong silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu"

Namja Nerd itu sedikit maju dan mulai memperkenalkan namanya "Annyoenghaseo Kim Jaejoong, Imnida"

Hening. Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh kelas tersebut, keheningan itu segera di pecahkan oleh suara songsaenim "Jaejoong kamu duduk di sebelah Jung Yunho"

Mendengar namanya disebut namja yang namanya disebutkan mengangkat tangannya dan namja nerd itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah namja yang tadi mengangkat tangannnya tentu dengan permisi dahulu kepada songsaenimnya.

Begitu sampai di tempatnya duduk, namja yang mengangkat tangannya itu ternyata setelah dilihat dari dekat sangat tampan dengan mata musangnya yang terus mengarahkan matanya kepada namja nerd. Namja tampan itu menyodorkan tangannya "Jung Yunho, Imnida" ucapnya ramah kepada namja nerd tersebut.

Namja nerd tersebut membalasnya sodorang tangan namja tampan itu "Kim Jaejoong, Imnida".

Dan mereka berdua pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran hari itu setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Ramai. Itulah yang dirasakan namja dengan penampilan nerd begitu melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin. Diedarkannya kepalanya ke segela penjuru kantin yang ramai dan penuh tersebut dan ketemulah sebuah meja kantin yang kosong. Entah kenapa meja tersebut tidak diisi oleh anak-anak yang berada di kantin tersebut. dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah meja tersebut dan duduk di meja itu lalu mulai memakannya. Sang namja nerd itu tidak merasakan suasana kantin yang ternyata memperhatikannya dan berbisik-bisik akan dirinya ketika dirinya duduk di meja tersebut.

**SEEERRR**

Sebuah Milkshake Strawberry membasahi kepala namja nerd tersebut. Membuatnya kepalanya dan hampir semua bajunya basah oleh minuman yang ditumpahi sengaja oleh yeoja cantik di belakangnya.

"Upps Sorry tak sengaja" ucap yeoja cantik dengan nada yang berpura-pura bersalah.

Namja nerd itu pun berbalik dan melihat wajah yeoja tersebut tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah yang ada sebuah senyuman meremehkan yang ditunjukkannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, culun?" ucap yeoja cantik tersebut yang risih akan tatapan namja nerd tersebut.

"Fany cukup, hentikan" seru sebuah suara bass yang berasal dari belakang yeoja cantik tersebut dan mendengar suara yang cukup familiar oleh yeoja cantik itu membuatnya segera membalikkan badannya "Oppa" begitulah seruan yeoja cantik itu dan mulai bergelayut manja di lengan namja tampan itu.

Namun, lengan yeoja cantik yang tengah bermanja-manja itu dihempaskannya dan namja tampan yang tengah memakai jaket hitam itu membukanya dan menutupi badan namja nerd yang tengah kebasahannya itu "Kajja kita ganti bajumu itu" ajak namja tampan itu membawa tubuh namja nerd itu keluar dari kantin. Namun, sebelum keluar dari kantin itu namja tampan itu berkata kepada yeoja cantik itu "Awas kalo kau menganggunya lagi, Fany. Aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu". Setelah itu keluarlah keduanya dari kantin meninggalkan seorang yeoja cantik yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong, aku akan membalasmu hingga membuat Yunho marah kepadaku" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo dan Mianhae, Yunho ssi" ucap namja nerd itu setelah dirinya mandi dan mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam cadangan namja tampan yang tadi menolongnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di ruang ganti ekskul basket, yang kebetulan namja tampan yang menolongnya adalah kapten tim ekskul basket itu.

Namja yang memiliki mata musang itu tersenyum kepada namja nerd begitu mendengar perkataannya "Sudahlah jangan berkata seperti itu, justru akulah yang harusnya berkata minta maaf padamu karena tadi aku tidak bisa mencegah teman kecilku itu mengerjaimu, Mianhae Jaejoong" ucap namja tampan itu alias Yunho.

**Teet.. Teett..**

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi membuat kedua namja itu pergi dari ruang ekskul itu dan kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

Sore yang menjelang malam itu terlihat seorang namja nerd berjalan seorang diri, setelah dirinya menyelesaikan segala urusan kepindahannya. Namja nerd itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira begitu tadi dirinya mengingat kebaikan seorang Jung Yunho, namja tampan di sekolahnya. Dirinya tak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang sedang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari sekolahnya.

"Eeehhmmpp" suara namja cantik yang minta tolong namun tidak terdengar apapun berkat keadaan mulutnya yang dibekap oleh sapu tangan yang berisi obat bius membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dan dirinya dibawa ke tempat yang tidak dikenalinya.

**.**

**.**

"Eeeunghh" suara leguhan yang keluar dari seorang namja yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya menyesuaikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang cukup gelap dan sedikit bau.

"Akhinya kau bangun juga, BOS KORBAN SUDAH BANGUN" teriak seorang namja yang berada di sekitar situ. Dan sekitar 3-4 orang namja berada mengelilingi seorang namja yang baru saja terbangun dalam keadaan tangannya yang diikat dan dikaitkan disalah satu kaitan membuatnya bergelantungan seperti daging yang dijual di pasar swalayan.

Salah satu namja tua mendekat ke arahnya yang sepertinya bos dari beberapa namja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namja tua itu meraih dagu serta menatap mata doe eyes namja yang tengah bergelantung itu "Heh ternyata kau cantik juga bagaimana kalau malam ini kau melayani kami semua".

"Ide bagus bos" seru salah satu anak buah namja tua itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepas kaitannya dan bawa dia ke meja biar kita dapat menikmatinya !" titah namja tua tersebut kepada anak buahnya. Dan anak buahnya langsung membawa namja cantik yang bergelantung tersebut ke meja panjang di tengah ruangannya tersebut.

Direbahkannya tubuh namja cantik tersebut ke atas meja dan dilepaskannya kacamata besarnya yang memperlihatkan kecantikan tersembunyinya. Lalu tangannya yang masih diikat ditaruh ke atas kepalanya dan ditahan oleh salah satu tangan anak buah namja tua itu. Namja tua yang merupakan bos dari kawanan tersebut kini melepaskan semua celana yang dipakai namja cantik yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya sambil mengeluarkan air mata ketakutannya "Hiks.. Hikss.. Joongie mohon hentikan" begitulah permohonan namja cantik itu kepada namja tua dan beberapa anak buahnya tengah menikmati tubuh indah seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan memberikan beberapa kecupan di leher, dada, perutnya, dan bahkan di kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Namun penderitaan seorang Kim Jaejoong belum lengkap karena kini kejantanan milik bos kawanan yang menculiknya kini berada di depan hole bersiap merasakan hangatnya hole milik Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan "Joongie mohon jangan ! Andwae !". Namun, namja-namja yang tengah menikmati tubuhnya itu tidak memperdulikannya. Hingga sebuah suara dipikiran Jaejoong muncul.

'_Joongie'_

'_Hero tolong Joongie, Joongie takut'_

'_Ssst tenang saja Joongie, Hero akan menolong Joongie, Sekarang tutup mata Joongie biar Hero yang urus semuanya'_

Dan perkataan dari seseorang dipikirannya itu pun dituruti oleh namja manis itu.

**DUK**

Suara tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh namja manis kepada namja tua yang tengah memasukkan kejantanannya ke arah holenya itu kini terjatuh menyebabkan namja tua itu marah besar.

Namun namja cantik itu tidak ketakutan justru kini dirinya sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman tangan anak buah namja tua itu dan berhasil, namja cantik itu segera memukul salah satu kepala anak buah kawanan penculik itu yang tengah menghisap nipplenya dengan siku tangannya sekuat tenaga menyebabkan kepalanya berdarah.

**DUK**

"AAAKKHH" jerit namja tersebut.

Lalu secepat kilat namja cantik itu bangun dan sedikit menjauh dari kawanan yang tengah menatapnya dengan kilat amarah yang terlihat jelas sekali. Di rogohkannya tangannya ke sakunya, mengambil sesuatu yang cukup sulit diambil akibat tangannya terikat menjadi satu. Dan akhirnya benda tersebut berhasil diambilnya.

Sebuah pisau lipat kesayangannya terlihat dengan segera membuka lipatannya dan mengarahkan sisi tajam pisau tersebut ke tali yang mengikat tangannya. Selagi berusaha membuka ikatannya, kawanan penculiknya kini berdiri dan bos kawanan itu berteriak "CEPAT HABISI DIA JANGAN BERI AMPUN PADANYA"

"UWOO" teriakan anak buahnya berdengung di ruangan tersebut dan satu persatu menyerang namja cantik yang tengah membuka ikatannya. Namun, dengan segera dihindarkannya dengan mudah anak buah penculik tersebut hingga ikatan yang ada di tangannya terlepas.

Salah satu kawanan penculik itu maju dengan sebuah balok di tangannya bersiap memukul kepala namja cantik tersebut.

**JLEB**

**TAK**

Suara balok terjatuh dan mari kita lihat dari samping dua namja yang berhadapan tersebut. terlihat sebuah pisau menusuk perut namja yang melepaskan balok kayu tersebut, dengan cepat dicabutnya pisau tersebut dari perut salah satu kawanan penculik tersebut membuat banyak cairan merah pekat dengan bau anyir keluar dari perutnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh namja yang tertusuk pisau itu berbalik ke arah teman-temannya dan terjatuh dihadapan mereka.

Melihat salah satu temannya diperlakukan seperti itu membuat bos kawanan itu marah besar "CEPAT HABISI DIA".

Mendengar teriakan bos kawanan itu membuat namja cantik tersebut mengeluarkan seringaian mengerikan "Baiklah kalo gitu kita selesaikan sudah lama aku tidak menikmati hal ini"

Terjadilah pertarungan yang terjadi di ruangan itu, suara pukulan serta berbagai suara jerit kesakitan menggema di ruangan itu. Dan mari kita lihat siapa pemenang dari pertarungan yang tidak adil itu, terlihat seorang namja cantik berdiri tegak dihadapan namja tua yang kini duduk terikat di kursi dimana di bawah kakinya yang terikat di kaki kursi terdapat baskom gede berisi air. Namja tua itu ketakutan melihat sebuah kabel putus dimasukkan ke dalam air tersebut dan kini ujung kabel tersebut dipegang oleh namja cantik yang mulai berjalan menuju stop kontak berniat berniat memasukkan ujung kabel itu.

"Kumohon jangan" mohon namja tua itu ketakutan.

Namja cantik itu berpura-pura berpikir lalu mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya "Baiklah tidak akan kumasukkan Ahjussi asal ahjussi mau memberitahukan siapa yang menyuruh ahjussi untuk menculikku" ucap namja cantik itu.

Namja tua itu mengangguk setuju "Ba-baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya yang menyuruhku adalah Tiffany Hwang, dia menyuruhku untuk memberikanmu pelajaran agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jung Yunho" jelasnya.

Namja cantik itu masih menunjukkan senyumannya kepada namja tua itu dan tanpa diduga namja tua itu, ujung kabel tersebut dimasukkan ke arah stop kontak menyebabkan sebuah jeritan kesakitan meluncur dari namja tua itu "AAAAKKKHHH"

"Bye.. Bye .. Ahjussi selamat menikmati hukuman setrumannya ya" ucap namja cantik tersebut sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut tentu dengan menutup pintunya.

Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam tasnya yang terlebih dahulu diambilnya dari ruangan yang gelap tersebut, dengan cepat di telepon salah satu temannya yang dipercayanya.

**Tuuut .. Tuuut ..**

"Yeobseo" jawaban dari orang yang ditelepon.

"Max ini aku"

"Ooh hyung, ada apa? Tumben keluar"

"Aku ingin kau mencari data-data tentang yeoja yang bernama Tiffany Hwang beserta keluarganya baik itu buruk maupun kebaikan mereka"

"Baik hyung, apa yeoja ini menganggu Joongie?"

"Ya begitulah. Oh iya satu lagi cepat kau dan Xiah urus kepindahan kalian kemari agar kalian bisa menjaga Joongie jika aku sedang tertidur"

"Siip hyung, besok aku dan Xiah akan segera sampai ke korea dan langsung masuk ke sekolah hyung"

"Baguslah kalo gitu aku tunggu, Max"

Hubungan telepon itu di putuskan oleh namja cantik itu dan dirinya langsung meninggalkan gedung tua yang menyekapnya.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan harinya**

Seorang yeoja cantik memasuki sekolahnya dengan sikap sombongnya diikuti oleh beberapa teman-temannya yang seperti dayang-dayang yeoja itu. Kakinya terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya yang dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu. hingga sebuah keramaian berkumpul di depan mading, dirinya tersenyum memikirkan tubuh namja nerd yang terpasang di mading setelah menyuruh suruhannya untuk mengerjai anak nerd tersebut dan memasang tubuhnya di mading.

Dengan senyuman manisnya yeoja cantik tersebut menerobos kerumunan mading tersebut, hingga sesuatu membuat senyuman manisnya itu luntur seketika begitu melihat foto-foto dirinya dengan beberapa namja sedang melakukan 'That and This'. Dengan artikel ..

**ANAK KELUARGA HWANG TERPANDANG MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SANGAT MEMALUKAN DENGAN BEBERAPA NAMJA YANG BERBEDA.**

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?" teriak yeoja cantik tersebut sambil merobek-robek foto-foto dirinya.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya dan hanya bisik-bisik dirinya yang terdengar membuat yeoja cantik itu semakin murka. Namun, getaran handphonenya harus membuatnya cukup teralihkan begitu melihat nama kontak Appanya meneleponnya.

"Yeobseoyo"

"Fany cepat kamu ke rumah sakit Appamu terkena serangan jantung begitu melihat berita tentangmu dengan beberapa namja tersebar di internet"

"APPA"

**TAK**

Handphone yeoja cantik tersebut terjatuh begitu mendengar kabar appanya. Dengan segera dirinya berlari menuju mobilnya untuk ke rumah sakit.

Tak jauh dari situ dua orang namja memperhatikan segalanya. Seorang namja cantik yang berpenampilan nerd dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya dan seorang namja tinggi yang sedang memakan apelnya.

"Kasihan sekali dirinya ya Joongie" ucap namja tinggi tersebut.

"Aku Hero, Max dan kau tidak usah kasihan padanya karena dia pantas mendapatkannya"

Dengan sikap yang berpura-pura kaget namja tinggi itu sedikit menjauhkannya badannya "Waah hyung keluar lagi, kasihan Joongie tidur mulu".

"Aiisshh Max kau tidak usah berpura-pura, aku tahu kau sadar aku keluar dari tadi" desis namja cantik tersebut.

"Hehehe hyung tahu saja"

"Cih aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Max. Sudahlah aku ingin ke kelas saja dan jangan lupa beritahu Xiah untuk nanti malam" ucap namja cantik tersebut yang meninggalkan namja tinggi itu.

"Siip.. hyung tunggu" panggil namja tinggi tersebut sambil berusaha menyusul namja cantik yang dianggapnya hyung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Waah selesai juga nih fic ..

Ini fic terinspirasi salah satu fic yang berjudul DID karya uzumakikagari di fandom naruto dan di komik love sick dimana adanya dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Yah mel tahu ceritanya membosankan dan adegan-adegan bunuhannya pun kurang menegangkan. Maklum ini pertama kalinya mel bikin fic seperti ini. mian jika ada persamaan cerita ini sama dengan yang lainnya, fic ini murni dari kepala mel kok ^^

**REVIEWnya ^^**


End file.
